


On Prie

by Briar_Rose7



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cross-Post, Gen, Originariamente postata su EFP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose7/pseuds/Briar_Rose7
Summary: Mio padre ha sempre detto che Panem è una nazione abbandonata da Dio. Quando glielo sentii dire la prima volta, da piccola, non capii subito cosa significasse. Non sapevo chi fosse questo "Dio" e gli chiesi di spiegarmelo; mi disse che Dio era la speranza, l'ultima speranza che il governo ci aveva tolto.





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'ispirazione per questa fic, scritta ormai tre anni fa, è data dal fatto che in nessuno dei libri degli Hunger Games (a meno che io non mi stia dimenticando qualcosa) ci sono riferimenti a un qualche credo, ufficiale o ufficioso che sia. Nella mia testa, la spiegazione è che Dio sarebbe stato un'idea pericolosamente sovversiva nella mente dei cittadini/sudditi di Panem, quindi il governo si è mosso per eliminare quel concetto dalla mente delle persone. Poi questa riflessione si è unita all'idea, che covavo già da un po', di un tributo che si sacrifica per ribellione, e ne è nata questa fic. Lo so, l'idea della "pedina nei giochi di Capitol" è di Peeta, ma magari poteva averci pensato anche qualcuno prima di lui, no?
> 
> Ah, il titolo è un omaggio al musical Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e cambia il mondo, spettacolo che adoro.
> 
> [Qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1sGLSkx1Ms) trovate la versione originale (francese) della canzone da cui ho preso il titolo.
> 
> [Qui](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ds78klkmsRQ) trovate la versione italiana (Mio Dio, pietà).
> 
>   
> 

Mio padre ha sempre detto che Panem è una nazione abbandonata da Dio. Quando glielo sentii dire la prima volta, da piccola, non capii subito cosa significasse. Non sapevo chi fosse questo "Dio" e gli chiesi di spiegarmelo; mi disse che Dio era la speranza, l'ultima speranza che il governo ci aveva tolto. Mi promise che avrebbe continuato a parlarmene, perché era qualcosa di complicato e non potevo capire tutto subito, ma mi fece giurare che non ne avrei fatto parola con nessuno, perché era un segreto. Solo con il tempo capii che quello era un argomento proibito e una famiglia che ne parlava sarebbe finita subito fra gli osservati speciali del presidente.

Mio padre mantenne la promessa e me ne parlò ancora, insieme a mamma; mi raccontarono che, un tempo, quasi tutti al mondo credevano in lui, anche se ognuno lo immaginava in modo diverso e nessuno poteva provarne l'esistenza. Lentamente, però, Panem aveva estirpato questa fiducia dai cuori dei suoi abitanti.

"L'hanno cancellato e, al suo posto, hanno messo gli dei Denaro e Divertimento. In questo modo, noi dei distretti abbiamo perso ogni speranza e gli abitanti di Capitol hanno perso la loro vita dietro a cose sempre più futili, fino a diventare completamente inoffensivi."

I miei genitori credevano veramente in Dio, ma io non sapevo cosa pensare; certo, era bello immaginare che esistesse, ma allora perché permetteva tutto quello che vedevo succedere? Si era davvero dimenticato di noi? Non riuscivo a fidarmi del tutto di un Dio che lasciava morire 23 bambini ogni anno e faceva vivere ogni famiglia nel terrore. 

Su una cosa, però, davo totalmente ragione ai miei: il governo di Capitol andava fermato e parlare di Dio mi aiutò a capire perché. Non solo ci costringevano a vivere nella paura e nella miseria ma, soprattutto, ci avevano tolto anche la libertà di pensare, di credere; ci rigiravano fra le loro mani come se fossimo stati marionette.

Ma cosa poteva fare una ragazzina del distretto 8? Niente, nemmeno parlare di tutto questo, non se volevo restare in vita.

E poi è arrivato il giorno della mietitura. 18 anni, solo 7 foglietti con il mio nome e tanta voglia di lasciarmi questa paura alle spalle per sempre. 

Quando hanno estratto il mio nome ho sentito che Dio, se mai era esistito, mi aveva davvero abbandonato.

Ho salutato i miei genitori piangendo, cercando di dar loro la forza di andare avanti, perché sapevo che non avevo speranze: con la mia corporatura fragile e senza avere idea di come sopravvivere nella natura, ero destinata a morire nel Bagno di sangue o a spegnermi lentamente per la fame, la sete o il freddo. O magari tutte e tre insieme.

Sul treno non ho quasi rivolto la parola al mio compagno di sventura, ma ho cercato di ascoltare le parole del nostro mentore; i suoi occhi erano spenti, ci parlava ma sapeva che i suoi consigli non sarebbero bastati a salvarci la vita. Quella sera, nel mio scompartimento, è successo qualcosa; cercavo di dormire e invece è stato come se mi fossi svegliata. Ho capito che era la mia occasione per fare qualcosa, per sacrificarmi e lanciare il messaggio che mi ero tenuta dentro tutti quegli anni. Per assurdo, nel momento in cui Capitol City mi aveva afferrato con i suoi artigli, mi aveva anche reso libera dall'unica paura che mi aveva sempre trattenuto. Ho cominciato a pensare, mentre il mio istinto di sopravvivenza protestava, mi imponeva di impegnarmi nei giorni al centro di addestramento, mi implorava di non arrendermi e lottare per la mia vita.

E così, ora eccomi qui, in attesa di entrare nell'ascensore che mi condurrà alla morte. Ho già indossato i vestiti per l'Arena e non mi resta che attendere, cercando di controllare i fremiti di paura e di far rallentare il cuore che mi martella nel petto così forte da farmi male. 

Ho paura.

Una voce esce dall'altoparlante annunciando che è ora di andare.

Salgo sulla pedana, aspetto, la sento mentre comincia a sollevarsi lentamente.

Ho molta paura.

Il sole mi ferisce gli occhi quando esco all'aperto. Metto a fuoco il paesaggio e capisco che il mio destino è davvero segnato: siamo in un'ampia radura in quella che sembra una foresta di conifere, non vedo che alberi in ogni direzione. Non ho possibilità di sopravvivenza qui. Osservo gli altri tributi, soffermandomi sui favoriti, e nella mia mente passano immagini di loro che mi pugnalano, mi trafiggono con le spade, mi stringono lentamente le mani intorno al collo…

Ho due possibilità: posso morire miseramente, forse proprio qui, forse tra meno di un minuto, oppure mettere in atto il mio piano.

So già qual è la scelta giusta e non è la prima. Devo essere veloce o avranno il tempo di censurare tutto; e poi, i secondi sono quasi finiti.

Guardo in alto, verso il cielo, verso Capitol.

"Non sono una pedina dei vostri stupidi giochi!" Sto urlando, voglio che il mio messaggio arrivi chiaro. Abbasso lo sguardo e lo faccio scorrere sugli altri tributi, vittime come me di questa follia.

"Nessuno di noi lo è."

Poi, prima che chiunque possa capire cosa stia succedendo, prima che il Capo Stratega possa punirmi per ciò che ho detto, faccio un passo e sono sul bordo della piattaforma; un altro movimento e sto cadendo. Verso le bombe, verso la fine, verso la mia protesta.

Ed è in questo momento, nel brevissimo istante in cui sono sospesa, che ripenso a Dio, ai discorsi di mio padre e mia madre e spero davvero e _credo_ davvero che qualcosa dopo ci sia, che tutto questo possa avere un senso.

L'ultimo pensiero è per i miei genitori: scusate, non volevo causarvi questo dolore.

Ora non ho più paura.


End file.
